


Let's Talk First

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Alec wants to take their relationship a step further, Magnus isn't quite sure that they're ready.





	

Magnus closed his eyes as he felt Alec’s lips on his neck. He let out a soft moan as kisses were pressed to his skin and he hugged Alec closer. One of Alec’s hand began to move down his chest, touching the bare skin that the v-cut of his shirt revealed. Magnus arched into the touch and brought Alec’s face back up for another kiss, swiping his tongue along Alec’s bottom lip.

Alec eagerly parted his lips and moaned. Magnus’ shirt was pushed up and Alec’s hand moved along toned abs. Magnus let out another soft moan, hands going to Alec’s waist. He could feel something hard pressed against his thigh and he ached for more. He opened his eyes as Alec broke their kiss. He looked so beautiful. His hair was a mess from Magnus’ hands running through it and his neck was covered in bites.

Alec shed his jacket and tossed it to the ground. He reached for the bottom on his shirt and pulled it off, tossing that aside as well. Magnus’ heart beat even faster as he stared at Alec’s chest. He moved a hand to Alec’s stomach and slowly moved it up, through the trail of soft hair.

“I want to have sex with you.”

Magnus’ hand paused and he looked up at Alec with a shocked expression. It wore off after a second and he pulled his hand away, pulling his own shirt back down. “Alexander,” He started, still surprised by Alec’s forwardness. He paused for a moment and took in the sight of the beautiful man on top of him before shaking his head. “No.”

Alec blinked a couple of times, a flash of hurt and confusion in his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before moving off of Magnus. He seemed lost for a moment before looking over at Magnus again. “Why not? Do-do you not want me?”

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus said, sitting up and moving closer to Alec. “It’s not that I don’t want you. I think about having sex with you quite often.”

“Then why did you say no?”

Magnus sighed and took Alec’s hand. “Alec, have you ever had sex before?”

Alec shook his head. “No.”

Magnus gently touched Alec’s cheek with his free hand, caressing it with his thumb. “My darling, sex is not something you want to just dive into. We should sit down and talk about it first.”

“Why?”

“You’re a virgin, Alec, and there is a lot about sex you might not know about. We need to set boundaries and talk about protection, and I want to make sure that you are one hundred percent sure about having sex before we do it. I’ve lived a long time, Alexander, and I’ve been through my share of regrets when it comes to sex. I don’t want you to have them, and I especially don’t want you to going into it before you’re absolutely sure that you are ready.”

“I am ready, Magnus. I’ve been thinking about this for a while now.” A slight blush appeared on Alec’s cheeks and he looked down at the ground. “I uh-I actually went out and bought condoms which was actually very weird because I didn’t know that there would be so many.”

Magnus chuckled softly. “And did you bring these with you?”

Alec nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small square. He handed it over to Magnus. “I just grabbed a box and got out of there as quick as possible.”

Magnus looked down at the condom in his hand before smiling up at Alec. “You can be so adorable.” Alec blushed again. “This isn’t a band brand. A little on the cheap side, but it’s not bad. This is something else that we’re going to need to talk about, Alec. If you are embarrassed about buying them, then you aren’t necessarily ready for sex.”

“I wasn’t embarrassed, I just didn’t know there would be so many. It was a little overwhelming.”

Magnus slipped the condom back into Alec’s pocket. “You hold onto this for a different day, and after we’ve talked about it, we can use it. Okay?”

Alec nodded. “Okay.” He looked around the loft for a moment, rubbing his neck before looking back at Magnus. “Can we uh-can we go back to kissing? I was enjoying that.”

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for another kiss. “Of course we can go back to kissing.”


End file.
